


Secret Post-it

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Boyfriends, Gen, Post-Season/Series 04, Post-it Notes, Pre-Slash, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John finds random post-its with Sherlock's writing on it.





	Secret Post-it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [streitkartoffel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/streitkartoffel/gifts).



> Now newly beta-ified by Notjustmom!

John found the first on the bookshelf: A small post-it with Sherlock writing on it but all scratched out. A day later in the laundry room, he finds another one in his dressing gown. Again, the words were unreadable. Not knowing what to do with it, you never know what's important!, he puts it on Sherlock's desk. Opening his drawer, he finds more of them...

More and more confused, the detective rarely writes down things as he simply puts them in his Mind Palace. _What can be so important or confusing for Sherlock to actually write it down? And why write over the words like that?_

Slowly opening his friend's bedroom, he spots more post-its on the floor. Turning towards the window with one in hand, he realizes that it was easier to catch the original words against a source of light!

He runs back quickly to the living room to get the other ones and sticks them all on the window. Rapidly it appears to be a pro/con list...

  * _Losing my best friend_
  * _Rejection_
  * _He knows my worst_
  * _Feeling complete_
  * _Not gay_
  * _He deserves better_
  * _Unknown data_
  * _He sees my best_
  * _Companionship_
  * _Settling for less_
  * _I'm not enough_
  * _Not lying anymore_
  * _Trust_



With each reading, John's faith raises a notch.

_Is it possible? Sherlock wants us to become boyfriends?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to streitkartoffel for the idea of writing an other version of 'A blogger's secret' where it is Sherlock that found a way to express is thought about a possible relationship with John...


End file.
